The Single Factor
| rev2 = MelodicMusic | rev2Score = |noprose=yes }} The Single Factor, released in 1982, is the ninth studio album by English progressive rock band Camel. The title refers to the fact that guitarist Andy Latimer was the sole remaining original member, though original keyboardist Peter Bardens makes a guest appearance on 'Sasquatch'. The album was essentially a contractual obligation album, created under pressure from Decca Records to produce a hit single, and the "made-to-order" nature of its composition resulted in a selection of songs which can be described as "odd". Unlike previous Camel albums, all the songs were around 3–4 minutes. The album was reissued on 8 September 2009 by Esoteric Recordings with a bonus version of "You Are the One". Track listing All songs written by Andy Latimer, except where noted. ;Side one # "No Easy Answer" – 2:59 #* Andy Latimer - guitar, lead vocals, piano #* Chris Rainbow - backing vocals #* David Paton - bass, backing vocals #* Graham Jervis - drums # "You Are the One" – 5:25 #* Andy Latimer - guitar, lead vocals, keyboards #* David Paton - bass #* Graham Jervis - drums # "Heroes" (music: Latimer/lyrics: Susan Hoover) – 4:52 #* Andy Latimer - guitar, piano solo #* Chris Rainbow - backing vocals #* Haydn Bendall - Yamaha Cs80 synthesizer #* Anthony Phillips - grand piano, organ #* David Paton - fretless bass, lead vocals #* Dave Mattacks - drums # "Selva" – 3:34 #* Andy Latimer - electric guitar #* Anthony Phillips - classical acoustic guitar #* Duncan Mackay - Prophet synthesizer # "Lullabye" – 0:59 #* Andy Latimer - lead vocals, piano ;Side two # "Sasquatch" – 4:44 #* Andy Latimer - electric guitar #* Anthony Phillips - Rickenbacker 12-string guitar #* Peter Bardens - organ, Mini Moog synthesizer #* David Paton - bass #* Simon Phillips - drums # "Manic" (music: Latimer/lyrics: Susan Hoover) – 4:28 #* Andy Latimer - guitar, lead vocals, Mellotron, bass #* Anthony Phillips - grand piano, organ, Poly Moog #* Francis Monkman - Synclavier Harpsichord #* Graham Jarvis - drums #* Tristan Fry - glockenspiel # "Camelogue" (music: Latimer/lyrics: Susan Hoover) – 3:44 #* Andy Latimer - guitar, lead vocals #* Chris Rainbow - backing vocals #* David Paton - bass, backing vocals #* Graham Jervis - drums # "Today's Goodbye" (music: Latimer/lyrics: Susan Hoover) – 4:10 #* Andy Latimer - guitar, lead vocals, organ #* Chris Rainbow - backing vocals #* David Paton - bass, backing vocals #* Graham Jervis - drums # "A Heart's Desire" (music: Latimer/lyrics: Susan Hoover) – 1:11 #* Andy Latimer - piano #* Chris Rainbow - lead vocals #* Jack Emblow - accordion # "End Peace" (Latimer, Anthony Phillips) – 2:55 #* Andy Latimer - guitar #* Anthony Phillips - grand piano, Poly Moog and Arp 2600 synthesizers, marimba #* Chris Rainbow - wordless vocals ;2009 Expanded & Remastered Edition # "You Are the One" (Edited version) Personnel * Andy Latimer – lead vocals, guitar, piano, keyboards, Mellotron (B 2), organ (B 4), bass (B 2) * David Paton – bass, backing vocals, lead vocals (A 3) * Chris Rainbow – backing vocals, lead vocals (B 5) * Anthony Phillips – organ (A 3, B 2), grand piano (A 3, B 2, 6), Polymoog (B 2, 6), ARP 2600 (B 6), marimba (B 6), acoustic guitar (A 4), 12-string guitar (B1) * Graham Jarvis – drums * Peter Bardens – organ, Minimoog (B1) * Haydn Bendall – Yamaha CS80 synthesizer (A 3) * Duncan Mackay – Prophet synthesizer (A 4) * Francis Monkman – synclavier (B 2) * Dave Mattacks – drums (A 3) * Simon Phillips – drums (B 1) * Tristan Fry – glockenspiel (B 2) * Jack Emblow – accordion (B 5) Production * Tony Clarke – engineer References Category:1982 albums Category:Camel (band) albums